


You weren't supposed to hear that

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Gen, Grumpy Athos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: El rey ha desaparecido en mitad de la noche mientras vivía la "despreocupada vida campesina" en una taberna, junto con D'Artagnan. Treville y los restantes mosqueteros buscan contrarreloj pistas de las que tirar para lograr localizarles, pero su mejor oportunidad llegará de unas manos inesperadas
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Aramis | René d'Herblay & Athos | Comte de la Fère & de Tréville & Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 2





	You weren't supposed to hear that

\- ¿Os dais cuenta de que el bautizo del delfín es mañana? Si el rey no asiste ¡llegará a oídos de toda Europa! -Treville estaba fuera de sí.  
\- No habrá ido lejos, le encontraremos – le aseguró Athos, tratando de calmarlo.  
\- ¿A quién? – Aramis acababa de llegar, tarde, como solía ocurrir cuando la noche anterior la pasaba “conquistando” doncellas, y no entendía por qué el capitán gritaba de aquella forma a sus camaradas. Como se había perdido la mitad de la reprimenda que acababa de soltarles a Porthos y Athos, el capitán le regaló unos cuantos gritos para él solo.  
\- ¡Al fin apareces! ¿Quién ha sido la afortunada esta vez?  
\- Un mosquetero no cuenta sus intimidades… -fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió, dado que entrarle al juego solo habría conseguido dar alas a los gritos de Treville.  
\- ¡Encontrad al rey! ¡Y QUE SEA RÁPIDO!  
\- ¿Ha desaparecido? - Aramis seguía sin entender nada, pero siguió a sus dos camaradas en dirección a la salida del cuartel, con la mirada del capitán clavada en la nuca.  
*  
**  
*  
Tras realizar sus pesquisas, los tres compañeros regresaron al cuartel, donde Treville les esperaba después de haber acudido a palacio a informar a la reina.  
\- ¡El rey de Francia encadenado en la bodega de un barco español, por Dios bendito! No habrán salido del país, no habrán tenido tiempo.  
\- Según su hermano, Lemaitre lleva a sus cautivos a la frontera a pie.  
\- ¿Y te lo crees? – evidentemente, Treville no.  
\- Estaría loco si intentara cruzar con ellos toda Francia… - coincidió Athos.  
\- Pues si no van caminando, ¿cómo se lleva a esos hombres a España?  
\- Probablemente en barco – respondió una voz femenina desde la puerta. – Disculpad la intrusión, caballeros, pero la reina me envía por si hay nueva información sobre el paradero de su majestad.  
Ninon entró en la estancia y se acercó a la mesa que separaba al capitán de sus hombres, quienes adoptaron una postura mucho más formal ante la inesperada visita. Vestía de nuevo acorde a su rango un vestido color menta y la melena rubia rizada cayendo sobre el hombro derecho, como solía hacer la reina.  
\- _No deberíais haber oído esto_ , madame. Aún no tenemos nada seguro sobre lo que informar. – Acto seguido, Treville tendió el brazo para tomar la mano de la joven y dejar un beso sobre esta.  
\- Podéis contar con mi discreción, capitán. Lo último que necesita su alteza es más incertidumbre. ¿Creéis, entonces, que el rey va cautivo a España?  
\- Eso parece… - le dijo Aramis. - Pero tenemos la esperanza de poder interceptarlos antes de que partan.  
\- Preguntad a Monsieur Villeneuve, el responsable de las aduanas de París. Controla todo lo que entra y sale de la ciudad en barco, y lleva un registro minucioso de todas las embarcaciones que pasan por cualquiera de los puntos de atraque del Sena desde París al mar.  
\- ¿Cómo sabéis eso? – le preguntó Porthos, admirado.  
\- Mi padre tenía algunos negocios en Inglaterra, y necesitaba conocer a este tipo de personas para mover sus mercancías.  
\- ¿Esclavos? – preguntó Athos, con un tono que pretendía ser neutro, pero evidenciaba un cierto deje acusador.  
\- Ovejas y lana. En mi familia jamás se ha comerciado con vidas humanas, monsieur, es repugnante. – El tono de la joven cambió drásticamente, y se volvió mucho más firme.  
La repentina tensión entre Ninon y Athos se palpaba en el ambiente; pero afortunadamente duró poco, pues un mosquetero entró al despacho solicitando la presencia del capitán.  
\- Tengo que irme. Vosotros tres, id al puerto y averiguad si hay algún barco en los registros de Villeneuve que pueda pertenecer a Lemaitre. Gracias por la información, señora, buen día.  
Aramis, emisario de Cupido, cogió entonces a Porthos del hombro, y le instó a salir con él del despacho siguiendo el ejemplo de su capitán que acababa de abandonar la sala, para ir preparando los caballos, propiciando así la oportunidad de dejar a su otro amigo a solas con la joven condesa.  
\- Pensaba que os alegraríais de verme, pero veo que no es así – dijo ella antes de que el mosquetero tuviera ocasión de seguir a sus camaradas  
\- En estos momentos nuestra única preocupación es encontrar al rey.  
\- ¿Es incompatible la diligencia en vuestras labores de mosquetero con ser amable, entonces?  
\- Lo lamento, no pretendía ofenderos.  
\- Claro que si – le devolvió ella rápidamente –. Lo que no entiendo es por qué.  
Tras murmurar una disculpa casi ininteligible, Athos salió del despecho y se dirigió hacia donde sus amigos estarían esperándole, mientras que Ninon, que no acababa de procesar lo que había ocurrido, esperó unos instantes antes de salir también de la sala y dirigirse de vuelta a palacio.


End file.
